Phoenix's Journey To The Brawl
by CTs-Th
Summary: Have you ever want to become the brawler? And what if an ordinary human like Phoenix become the brawler? Can he handle the fight against the other brawlers? Anyway, Phoenix became the brawler by accident, at the Smash mansion he met new friends, new rival and new lovers. He must gather his secret magic power in order to defeat Tabuu. [Yaoi/Slash!] OCxWolf is the main pair. [Fixed!]
1. 1 The Subspace, Journey and The Smash Ma

**Hi all readers! Here's my first story in Smash Bros. category. This story contained Yaoi pairs. Don't like, don't read! Hopes you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character but Phoenix. City name is just from my imagine, not based from real name.**

**Disclaimer 2: Although their body aren't mine. But their souls are mine. (I mean, their destiny and minds.)**

**Edit! : Okay, I fixed some grammar error. This problem usually happens when I write in 'limited condition.' (No grammar checker, no dictionary) I let fanfiction check grammar for me but not found. So I had to fix it by myself. If it still have a mistake. Please tell me.**

* * *

-Story Cover-

Phoenix's Journey To The Brawl

Written by: CTs-Th

-Basic Personal Info Of Phoenix (I add this to describe my OC)-

Phoenix, the 16 years old guy. With 180 cm. height and 62 kg. weight make him looks like skinny guy. But this is his advantage, he can move swiftly through obstacles and rough path. His skin is a little tan color. He LOVES furry. He also loves playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He knows almost every information about each character in this game.

(Note: His SSBB's character knowledge based on me. I'll try gather the character information as much as possible.)

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Subspace, Journey and The Smash Mansion_

Have you ever stay alone for 2 months of summer? No, you answer. So, what did you do during summer? You may say "I stay with my family and do lots of stuff," well, you can say it. Everybody had a good time during summer, but not for this guy, Phoenix. He left his hometown, Syville and went to Marinda High School at Marinda city. While yes, he stayed at Marinda's local dormitory.

(Note: Syville and Marinda is so far from each other.)

Although it's summer now. He couldn't back to his home yet. Why? You may ask. If you want to know, then follow me.

* * *

"But, mom. All of my friends' back to their hometown already! Now it's only me who stay at this dormitory," Phoenix, the brown hair guy spoke to the phone.

"Oh, my dear Phenix. We're so sorry that we didn't tell you first. We can't do anything right now. Please stay there until we're back from the journey," answered back from his mom through phone.

"Stay here for 2 months!? *sigh* Okay mom. Have a good trip," said frustrated Phoenix.

"Thanks. and Oh! I have a good news for you. Next year you don't have to leave Syville for study anymore because Syville High School is now opened! After many years of building, they finally did it! Anyways, see you after 2 months. I can't phone to you while traveling because of the high cost of phone connection fee. Goodbye! I'm hurry rushing to the airport,"Then the phone had been hung.

Phoenix hung up the phone. "Travel to another country for 2 months? Fucking hell..." he muttered. "But at least I have nintendo wii. This will be the last time I stay here," he plugged in the power supplies and turned on his TV and nintendo wii. 'Let's brawl' he though himself.

Half an hour later...

"You cleared All Star Mode on Intense!" The message popped up on the screen.

'Ha! Nobody can defeat my Wolf!' Phoenix though as he shut down the game and laid on the bed. He looked at the sky with nothing to do. The cloud flew slowly on the bright blue sky. 'I'm bored, nothing to do around here.' Phoenix though. 'I wish I can skip this boring 2 months, playing Super Smash Bro. Brawl won't help me.'

Then, Phoenix started daydreams. He though about the life as the Brawler.

'What if I can join the brawl and fight along those brawler. It's gotta be fun!' the fantasy idea came to his head. He smiled. 'Hm, impossible for this world,' Phoenix shook his head a little, just to forget his wish.

A few moment pass. When Phoenix was about to sleep. He felt that this room is a bit darker, then a bit more darker, now with lower temperature. He sat up and looked out to the window. 'It's still morning, why it's dark like this?' he wonder. Then he felt like something trying to suck him in from his back. He turned back and saw a large, purple and shapeless substance. His eyes widen with fear. He creeped out quickly to the safe area for something to hold.

This purple substance was so familiar for Phoenix. He examined it by eyes and finally realized it. "The subspace!" He shouted. But he couldn't do anything anymore. The subspace created the black hole at the center of it. The black hole also created the large pulling force all around it. This force made Phoenix couldn't hang on anymore. So he let go and flew into the subspace. "Whoa!" Was the last word he could say.

The subspace became smaller and smaller. It used a few second before completely disappear. Everything's back to normal, except Phoenix.

He wasn't here.

* * *

Inside subspace. Phoenix was falling down slowly. He couldn't see the bottom of the subspace. It seemed bottomless here, where is the destination for Phoenix?

During the fall, Phoenix looked up. He noticed that the purple substance also moving down the hole too. Fortunately, those subspace moving down with the constant speed. So it wouldn't touch Phoenix for sure, hopefully.

'Where am I going?' Phoenix though. 'I hope I won't falling faster. With this speed, I still can landing safely.' But, nothing stable inside the subspace. Suddenly, his falling speed was increasing rapidly. He looked up and Bingo! The purple substance was now a few meters above his head, falling down with high speed.

"Oh, hell NO!" He shouted in fear. His sound echoed throughout the hole for a second before replaced with the sound of the wind.

Phoenix tried to drop himself faster. Nobody knows what could happen if you swallowed by the subspace inside subspace. Then his vision became darker and darker. Finally his vision became completely dark. His perception slightly stopped working and finally, he didn't know of feel anything anymore until...

* * *

'Where am I?' Phoenix though. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. Now his feeling is back. He could feel that he was lie on the floor which made of bricks. It's hard and dirty. He could hear the sound of the wind flowing pass his ears. He tried to opened his eyes slowly. This time it worked. The man slowly stood up and looked around. Although it was night. The picture in front of him reminded him somewhere.

'This place looks familiar. Looks like I ever see this view before, with trophies... Wait. Trophies?' He though. 'Trophies room? Castle? ...' Finally he recognized with surprised.

He was now at the Smash Mansion.

_*End of Chapter*_

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter. Short? Boring? Not interesting enough? You can tell me to fix this problem if you want. Send me PM or post it on reviews. there's nothing much in the first chapter, you think so?**

**Please review so I'll know your opinion/ what do you think about my story. Add my story your favorite/follow my story if you like!**

**Anyway, please check out my profile and see my update feed. You can also find the other story that I wrote in Mario category. Enjoy the reading!**

**Edit : Alright, I hope that's all for my grammar fixing. I'm currently working on this story. See you soon!**


	2. 2 First Night

**Alright readers, here I am! Sorry for not posting any new chapter for soooooooooo long time :(**

**Thank you for every reviews from you!**

**Anyway, I've got several message from you readers asking me to let Wolf be bottom. I just wanna said that "We'll see,"**

**Enjoy Phoenix's Journey to The Brawl chapter 2!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_The First Unexpected Night._

It was a starry night at the Smash mansion. Every smasher went to sleep except Wolf. He didn't feel like he wants to sleep. He felt like, something would happen tonight. Although his latest match just ended 6 hours ago and he didn't take a shower yet, he still waits for something.

Something that changed his life forever.

After a long walk around the mansion. Wolf decided to take another short walk on roof top before back to his room. But as he was walking around crates, he spotted something at the center of roof top. He hid behind crates and observed. Mysterious purple substance was growing and spreading through the air. Then shrunk down and disappeared. But before it disappears, he noticed that there was also a young man came out from that purple substance.

He kept watching with awareness and careful…

"Shit." Phoenix cussed. Although he wanted to visit this mansion, but brought him here without telling him anything was so stunning and confusing!

He walked along the bricks path. Moonlight shone down to the mansion, brighten Phoenix's vision. He looked around the roof with curiousness and interesting.

He finally reached the roof top door. But suddenly he heard something, something unusual. The sound of crates had been moved by someone. He looked around just to see nothing.

'Weird,' Phoenix thought. 'It's midnight now. It supposes to be nobody around here,' he looked up to the sky. A moon was above his head.

Before he could open the door, Wolf ambushed Phoenix from behind and pinned him at the wall.

"Who are you?" said Wolf. As he moved his face close to Phoenix.

Phoenix gasped. "Wha…What? Who? M…Me? I…I…I'm Phoe… wow…" as he looked at Wolf, his face blushed automatically and his heart beat faster. He stared at Wolf's face. He looked into Wolf's deep purple eyes. His eyes were beautiful… It filled with strength, a little pride and madness. In the other hand, his eyes also filled with kindness and loneliness.

"What's wrong with you?" Wolf asked, moving his face closer to Phoenix.

"N…Nothing…" Phoenix replied calmly, perhaps he wasn't paying much attention to this conversation. Instead, he focused on something else.

"Then, ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Wolf shouted at the man and pressed his chest heavier.

"A…a…I'm…"

"Hey, your face is red like a tomato. Are you okay?" Wolf noticed.

"A…Okay…" Phoenix simply said.

"Let me check your temperature," Wolf said as he placed his hand at the boy's head.

"Hmm… it isn't hot or anything, then why your face turn red?" he asked again with confusion. (Meh, still innocent.)

Phoenix felt like he want to melt down immediately. He realized that Wolf wasn't only a furry cruel wolf, but he also kind and care other people too. Phoenix felt Wolf's warm breath at his neck. The smell of sweat from Wolf made his body feeble, unable to control anymore. Actually he didn't want this moment to pass away.

Phoenix gulped. "I…You…You're looking…" the man tried to speak.

"Hey! What's happen there?" shouted Master hand. He floated to Wolf and Phoenix.

Gasped Wolf and Phoenix.

"Ah, Wolf. What are you doing?" he asked Wolf.

Wolf suddenly let go Phoenix. "N…Nothing, we… I, I found him sneaking around here. I asked him a question but he didn't answer me yet!" he explained.

"Wow, we never see any human around here for long time," Master hand looked at Phoenix.

"So, what's your name then?" he asked phoenix whose standing there confused and nervous.

"I'm Phoenix," the man replied.

"Alright, Phoenix. How can you get up to here without people noticed and why?" Master hand questioned.

"Well…" Phoenix stated, then he told Wolf and Master hand what happened with him at his world and how he got to here using subspace.

"Interesting," Master hand said after hearing the story. "Alright then, I think we should get inside and find your room to rest. C'mon! Let's go," Master hand said.

Phoenix, Wolf and Master hand got inside the mansion. Phoenix looked around the mansion excitedly.

Inside the top floor of the mansion. On left side decorated with beautiful statue and a giant cabinet full of golden trophies. On right side, there were many windows with a wooden frame. Phoenix looked up to ceiling, there were orange light came from fluorescent lamp which lined from the roof gate to the other end of the mansion, made the hallway bright with orange color. On the floor laid a long-long red mat with white stripes.

"Wow…" Phoenix mumbled in amazement.

"Beautiful, right?" Master hand asked. Phoenix did nothing but nodded slowly while looking around the hallway again.

"I decided it myself! Everybody sure like it," Master hand bragged.

"Except me," Wolf said. "I hate it when I have to clean it up, it use a day to complete it!" he complained.

"Oh, come on. At least you don't have to do it every week," said the hand.

While Master hand and Wolf talking to each other, Phoenix looked at a door next to him. He attached his ear to the door. He heard a low-deep voice snoring peacefully somewhere inside that room.

"That's Bowser room," Master hand said. "I think we'd better move on. It's really late now," then they three moved on.

"You'll have to stay with Wolf tonight. Maybe… you'll have to stay with Wolf permanently because I don't have any free empty right now," Master hand stated.

"Oh really!?" both Wolf and Phoenix said.

"Yep," Master hand confirmed. "What? Any problem?"

"But I want to stay alone in my room! Why don't you let him stay at another room?" Wolf disagreed.

"We don't have other choice," Master hand replied gently. "Alright Phoenix, I'll show you a way to Wolf's room,"

Wolf groaned angrily. "Fine," he said and follow Master hand and Phoenix, who was shouting 'FUCK YEAH!' silently inside his mind.

They walked down the stairs to second floor. Oh, I forgot to tell you. There were 5 floors in this mansion.

"Here we are," Master hand said. "Let's get in,"

Everybody got in Wolf's room. Phoenix looked around the white, cleaned room. There was only 1 bed in this room. 1 bed 2 pillows. There were also a table, a wooden wardrobe, a bookshelf with well-organized books. Phoenix looked at those book. 'He's really take care of his room. It's so contrast with his habit, or I just don't know him well enough,' thought Phoenix.

"Looks like you two have to sleep together tonight. And Phoenix, here are your properties," Master hand quickly gave Phoenix a tooth brush. "Tomorrow I'll borrow some clothes from Link for you. Alright, see ya tomorrow!" the hand spoke rapidly, just to give Wolf no chance to reply or something. He quickly left the room, leaving Wolf and Phoenix alone.

"Well…" Phoenix stated. "I'll go prepare a bed then," he walked to the bed.

"Phoenix," Wolf said.

"Huh?"

"What did you want to tell me when we're on the roof top?" questioned Wolf.

"Oh…" Phoenix thought, and then smiled widely. "On that time, you're looking cute!"

Wolf shocked. He had never been told that he's cute! Wolf blushed uncontrollably. "…I'll go to toilet and brushed my teeth then," Wolf stuttered and rushed to toilet as fast as he can.

Phoenix chuckled silently and continued working on 'their' bed.

Half an hour later, they both were lying on their bed, trying to sleep.

Phoenix already slept, but Wolf still awake. He thought about his day and what he did with Phoenix today.

'Why,' he thought. 'Why did I feel something to Phoenix? Something I've never felt before. Something, that made me want to protect him,' Wolf slowly drifted to sleep, with numerous question stuck in his mind.

The moon slowly floating across the sky. Wolf and Phoenix now slept peacefully on their bed. Wolf unconsciously moved his hand to Phoenix and hugged him loosely. As the time went by, Wolf hugged the man tighter and tighter. He also panting and mumbled "no…no…" frequently.

Aww yeah, I know he had a nightmare.

But, what kinds of nightmare he had?

_*End of chapter 2*_

* * *

**That's all for chapter 2. I think I made this story timeline become longer than I expected. Does it too boring? Too regular? Don't like slow pace story? Not interesting enough? Then tell me. I'll appreciate it.**

**Please review! Even you're a guest reader! I want to know what you guys think about my story.**

**Please check out my profile, I created a 2D games blog. Every game you see on that blog made by me! (Except some of them, I'll tell you if it doesn't)**

**I'll working on the next chapter after I finished 'Magic Master' chapter 10. See you soon readers!**

**P.S. I hope my story have no mistake. If there any mistake (such as grammar, spelling) in my story, let me know!**


End file.
